warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Once Brambleclaw agrees to let Squirrelpaw come with him on the journey to sun-drown-place, the dark ginger she-cat becomes very excited and pesters him with questions about where they're going to spend the night. Brambleclaw warns her to be quiet, wary of being found by any ThunderClan patrols that might be out. However, as night falls, the two don't encounter any other cats in the forest, and they decide to find somewhere near Fourtrees to sleep so that they'll be close to where they need to go to meet the other cats for the journey. Brambleclaw decides to stay near the Thunderpath in particular, hoping the scents of the Twoleg monster will hide their scents. :Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw each catch themselves a mouse before settling down to eat. It soon begins to rain, and a chilly wind blows that reminds Brambleclaw of the coming leaf-fall. Cold and wet, they realize that they are going to have to find shelter for the night, and begin to search around for somewhere. The two ThunderClan cats emerge from the forest overlooking the Thunderpath, and see sitting on the side of the Thunderpath a massive monster, the biggest Brambleclaw has ever seen. The dark tabby is frightened of it, and he wonders if it's dead or if it's just waiting to attack them. When it remains unmoving, Brambleclaw determines that it's not dangerous, and Squirrelpaw realizes that they could get in the space underneath the monster's belly to shelter from the rain. The tabby warrior agrees to the idea, as it would be dry under there and the monster's scent would mask theirs. :After sleeping under the monster for the night, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw wake up the next morning and begin to walk in the direction of Fourtrees. However, they hear rustling in the bushes behind them, and although they try to hide from the approaching cat, Leafpaw emerges from the undergrowth and sees them. The medicine cat apprentice, carrying a bundle of leaves in her jaws, offers them traveling herbs. :Brambleclaw is furious at Squirrelpaw, believing the ginger she-cat broke her promise to him and told her sister about the journey. Leafpaw assures him that Squirrelpaw hasn't told her anything, but that she just knows. The dark brown warrior asks if she has found out about the dreams and the trip to sun-drown-place, but Leafpaw responds that she only knows that Squirrelpaw is going away into great danger. Brambleclaw demands to know if the light brown tabby had told Firestar what she knew, but Leafpaw promises that she wouldn't tell on Squirrelpaw, not even to her father. She adds that she almost wishes she had told, in order to keep the ginger she-cat from leaving, and asks Squirrelpaw if she really must go. :Squirrelpaw replies that she does have to go, as the journey she is about the undertake was commanded by StarClan. She then spills out to Leafpaw the entire story, including Brambleclaw's dreams and the meeting at Fourtrees with the cats from the other Clans. Upon Squirrelpaw's conclusion, Leafpaw protests that her sister doesn’t have to go, since she wasn't chosen. The dark ginger apprentice argues that she does have to leave, as she can't stay when Firestar thinks that everything she does is wrong. Squirrelpaw comments that she has to prove she is fit to be a warrior, and finishes by asking Leafpaw to promise not to tell where she and Brambleclaw had gone. :Leafpaw assures them that she will not tell Firestar about their quest. She adds to Squirrelpaw that their father loves her a lot, but that he has things on his mind that she doesn't know about. Leafpaw then gives them the herbs, which they consume. She finishes that even though they don't have a medicine cat, they can still look for herbs along the way if they need to, naming off a couple remedies from common illnesses and injuries. Brambleclaw tells Leafpaw and the rest of the Clan to take care, especially if the prophesied danger begins before they return to the forest. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw promise to look after each other and to return safely from the journey, exchanging farewells with Leafpaw before continuing on their way to Fourtrees. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpaw }} Mentioned }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 11nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 11 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Midnight Category:The New Prophecy arc